To Hell And Back
by Morwen-and-Sawen
Summary: When Rufus is kidnapped from his own apartment, it triggers a series of events that force a change in the company as hidden agendas and secrets are revealed as TURK and SOLDIER work together to recover the missing Shinra heir WARNINGS INSIDE!FIXED FORMAT!
1. Prologue

Title: To Hell and Back

Rating: M

Summary: When Rufus is kidnapped from his own apartment, it triggers a series of events that force a change in the company as hidden agendas and secrets are revealed when TURK and SOLDIER work together to recover the missing Shinra heir.

General warnings: This is a yaoi fic, there are scenes of torture and rape in some later chapters, but you will be warned of those in each appropriate chapter and abridged versions of the chapters should become available if we have the time.

Pairings: Tseng/Rufus, Lazard/Sephiroth, Angeal/Zack, Rude/Reno, OC/Rufus

Disclaimer: All FF characters/places belong to Square, we just borrow and traumatise them before we have to give them back for therapy.

A/N: Here's the prologue of part one of three in the series. Feedback and comments are always welcome, flames will just be used for the BBQs.

A/N2: Apologies for the awful layout that has been pointed out to me. This should be better. Sorry.

* * *

Half four in the morning was not the most sociable hour in existence, not even for Turks who had been called in the middle of the night, just as they were about to get into bed because _someone_ had decided that something had gotten into his apartment and was trying to kill him. It turned out to be a false alarm from the paranoid man who had probably been drinking too much into the early hours.

Tseng scowled, irritable from his denied sleep and being dragged away from his young lover; he should have just ignored the President's call and prayed to whatever gods would listen that there actually was someone trying to kill the moronic excuse for a man. It would make all of their lives so much better and simpler. But no, he had gone, dutiful TURK that he was, and found nothing for all his troubles.

Tseng reached the apartment that he shared with his lover. As the Vice President's bodyguard, he had his own room adjoining the main apartment but it went unused as a spare bedroom, as Rufus had demanded that he wanted Tseng to sleep with him and the Wutaian was all too happy to oblige. The TURK paused and looked around the apartment as he realised that the guard he had ordered to watch the door was absent. He looked down the corridor, but saw no sign of the wayward man, and he was on alert instantly.

He passed through the unlocked doors into the apartment, taking in the scene before him; the whole place had been turned upside down; expensive furniture was broken and upturned, pictures that had hung on the walls found themselves on the floor, and the collections of valuable ornaments and artworks were strewn across the floor, most had been shattered in to thousands of tiny shards by someone's carelessness.

"Rufus?" The Wutaian called out as he drew his gun, fear gripping his heart as the silence stretched for several minutes. "Rufus?" he called again, carefully stepping over the broken coffee table, making his way to the bedroom. The door was hanging on its hinges and the luxuriously decorated bedroom was in as bad of a state as the rest of the apartment, the bed was upturned, but no Rufus. Where was he?

Hearing a soft growl from under the bed, he bent down and saw Dark Nation was laying trapped between the bed and the wall; he pulled the mattress keeping her there back a little and was worried when she didn't immediately get up to find Rufus and he saw the dart in her hide. He kept his movements slow and non threatening, knowing that his love's pet could be extremely temperamental and unpredictable at the best of times and he pulled it out of her carefully before moving back and allowing her to come around in her own time.

Tseng left the room and searched the rest of the apartment, but from the quick sweep, he couldn't identify anything that jumped out at him and screamed that it was a clue as to what had happened. He flipped out his phone and speed dialled Reno, but he had to redial several times before it was answered. "Reno," he snapped, "I need a team on Rufus' floor immediately."

"G-gimme a few yo," Reno's voice sounded unsteady and his breathing was heavily laced with barely suppressed moans, "Ah shit Ruuuuuuude…"

"Now," He snapped his phone shut and immediately headed to the surveillance room. Tseng was unsure if he should have been surprised or not to find it completely empty and the channels for Rufus' floor and apartment had been switched off for at least half hour. The time he had been called away. His mind was racing. What had happened? Where was Rufus? It was obvious he had been taken, but to where? By who?

Within minutes he had woken his entire available department and he went back to the apartment, taking a close look around himself before his men got there. No obvious sign of forced entry save for the broken bedroom door. He couldn't see any obvious blood from possible injuries. He checked around the upturned bed and found Rufus' gun; it didn't look like it had been used…but if he had been surprised in bed, the gun was the first thing he would reach for. Tseng couldn't count the amount of times he had walked into the bedroom late only to have that gun aimed at him. "Rufus where are you?" he whispered and fell silent as if the answer would be whispered back to him, but there was nothing but silence.

* * *

Feedback is welcome

Until next time

xxx


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's chapter one for you all

Usual disclaimers apply

No warnings here

Enjoy

:D

~*~

Tseng paced outside of the President's office, he'd been forced to wait for over an hour now, probably while the man shovelled down his after breakfast snack. It was only because of formality he found himself there. He knew all too well that it was most likely to have been him that ordered Rufus' abduction. He was always after a way to get rid of the son he thought was useless and replace him with the other… Tseng frowned at the thought and shook his head as his eyes kept fixating back on the secretary, trying to burn holes through her thick skull.

"Is he still out there?"

Tseng's eyes narrowed further as he heard the man's voice through the speaker on the desk.

"Yes Sir," She replied in her sickly nasal tone.

"Send him in."

The secretary merely gave Tseng a sickly false smile, "The President will see you now." She pressed a buzzer to open the doors.

Not paying her any further attention, the TURK straightened his suit and he walked through the large doors, wincing as the bright red velvet décor slapped him in the face. The man had no class whatsoever. "Sir," he spoke curtly as he approached the desk.

President Ronald Shinra barely glanced up at the TURK, "What do you want Terry?" he snapped as he pushed a crumb filled plate out of the way.

Counting backwards from ten, Tseng calmed himself as best he could, "It is your son, Sir," he watched the fat man carefully, to gauge the reaction, which would tell him if he _did_ have something to do with Rufus' disappearance or not.

"What's wrong with Ronny?" he asked absent-mindedly as he kept focused on the paperwork in his meaty grip.

Another ten seconds, "Rufus," Tseng corrected sharply. Couldn't the bastard even get his own son's name right? Then again there were probably far more where he had come from, an army of bastards scattered throughout the world, Tseng sneered in distain knowing it could very well be true, one had found his way here after all. "And he is missing."

The last three words got Ronald's attention, "What do you mean, 'missing'?" He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"The definition of missing, put simply is 'gone', 'no longer there', 'unable to be found'." The TURK snapped, paying no mind to the glare he was being given and he made sure to check himself before he was put in front of a firing squad.

"Don't play smart with me Tina," The President growled slamming a meaty fist on the desk.

"I apologise, _Sir_," He ground out insincerely, "But he is missing, his room has been completely trashed and he cannot be found anywhere." he ground out in annoyance.

The man's face turned as read as his suit at the news and the pen still poised in his hand cracked under the grip he had tightened, wishing that it was his son's neck instead of a biro. "I thought it was in your job description to keep an eye on the runt at all times Tony!" he yelled.

Tseng's eyes turned to deathly slits as they fixated on the President, thankful that the raging man wasn't paying attention to him for it. He had to exercise all of the willpower that he had to not yell back and remind him that it was on _his_ orders that he had been forced to leave Rufus in the first place! Trembling in his own anger, his hand momentarily slipped to the gun at his hip. He could easily force the truth out of him while threatening the President with his life. No. The security teams would be over him in an instant. He would be dead before he even had a chance to help Rufus. He simply balled his fists at his side, forcing them away from his weapons.

"My men are looking into it," He ground out between gritted teeth.

"Then, _TURK_, I suggest you find him quickly," He turned his attention back to his work, "I have important work for him to complete. I will not have him slack-assing in his duties. Dismissed!" He waved his hand to shoo him from the office, having better things to concern himself with.

Tseng all but flew out of the office to stop himself from killing the man. All of the likely suspects to have a hand in this were being listed in his brain, and aside for the bastard father that didn't give a shit about his son, there was only one other on the top of that list that would gain anything from Rufus' disappearance. With that he whirled around, changing the direction of his destination and headed down to the 49th floor that was the Director of SOLDIER's office.

~*~

Lazard's fingers circled on his temple as he tried to stem the growing headache that got worse with every file that was being added to his desk by the hour. It was barely mid morning and his desk was already brimmed full of reports and files that needed his perusal and signature. The fact that his lover was out on field duty for the majority of the day didn't do anything to please him. Who else could he rely on to distract him? Closing his eyes he took a deep breath as his hands left his head and picked up the next file that he needed to go through. Needless to say he was slightly startled from the silence when his door swung open and rebounded with a loud slam.

Tseng stormed into Lazard's office, door crashing back on its hinges. "Director," He spoke coldly, deadly fire in his glaring eyes, "I need a word with you," he walked threateningly up to the seated figure, hands balled at his sides.

Lazard merely arched an eyebrow in response as he regarded the TURK and he replaced the file on the desk, "Is something wrong?" he questioned as he reclined back in his seat, unperturbed by Tseng's mood. One had to grow a thick skin to such things in this business.

Leaning down, he rested his hands on the arms of the blonde's chair face inches from the other man's. "What do you know about the kidnapping?" he seethed.

The blonde frowned as he looked at Tseng, "Kidnapping?" he echoed, this was the first he had heard of such news, although he had been stuck in his office since eight in the morning and wasn't keeping up with the talk of the day, "Who has been taken?" he asked.

"Do NOT mess with me Director! I am in no mood to play games!" his eyes flashed dangerously. If Lazard had any sense, he'd know that it was time to run before he was forced to look down the barrel of a gun and pray that the TURK didn't want to answer to the president as to why one of his executive's head had been blown off. Especially _this _executive being who he was…

Lazard tensed minutely as he stared back at the TURK that was leaning over him, "I think I have made it clear that I do not know of any kidnapping, maybe you could enlighten me as to who it was that was kidnapped and when," he replied, his voice as cold as Tseng's, completely oblivious.

Tseng remained still for a moment studying SOLDIER's Executive Director. He was certain that he had something to do with Rufus's disappearance; he had the most to gain from it after all. "Rufus and sometime in the night," he said at length, "But I believe you already know that hm, Director?"

Lazard's eyes widened slightly in shock behind his glasses, "Rufus has been kidnapped?" he stared at Tseng, knowing exactly what the Turk was implying, how much did he know? The blonde merely shook his head in response to the question, he could worry about other details after, "I do not know what you have heard, Tseng, but I didn't know Rufus was missing," he sighed, pushing his chair back from Tseng to a slightly safer distance. At least now he understood why the Wutaian was so pissed, the two were close, and if one was to believe the rumours, their relationship went beyond bodyguard and charge, he gave another heavy sigh, "I have had nothing to do with Rufus' disappearance," he spoke in earnest.

"Then why don't you tell me where you were last night, Director?" Tseng said as he pushed himself up from his leaning position. He pulled the base of his blazer to pull it straight, eyes never leaving the others.

Lazard hesitated a moment, if he let the TURK know of his relationship with a certain SOLDIER, it could get back to those that would harm them both because of it, but there was little choice; the sooner he was cleared in the TURK's mind, the sooner they could focus on the real kidnappers, "I was with Sephiroth all night," he replied, staring back at Tseng with equal intensity.

Tseng took in this little tid bit of information and stored it away, _Lazard and Sephiroth. Interesting, _he thought. "And the General can confirm this?" he continued.

Lazard nodded, "When he returns later this afternoon he will be able to," he said reclining back in his chair once more, "So why am I your number one suspect?" He asked by way of testing the TURK to see what he knew.

Tseng's lips curled distastefully. He circled around the seated Director a couple of times before pausing at the back of him. Leaning over him again, he rested his chin on his shoulder and rolled his head to the side so his lips were practically caressing his ear. "What I know is this. You are the President's bastard son and have every reason to... shall we say, _dispose _of the competition," he whispered.

Lazard tensed and a small frown crossed his lips, how had he found out? The blonde was certain that he had hidden his records well enough from even TURK prying eyes. He swivelled his chair around to face Tseng, his icy blue eyes hard, "If I wanted to dispose of anyone in the family, my little half brother would be the last person I would kill," he said, "However, I think we both know how useless the President thinks Rufus is, maybe he finally decided to do something about it," he suggested.

The TURK snarled at the challenge he saw in Lazard's eyes. "I have no doubt whatsoever that the President is the one behind this, do not question my intelligence." He pushed the other back in his chair just for good measure, "What I want to get to the bottom of is if YOU have a hand in it also." he shouted to his face.

Lazard leaned back in his seat again and narrowed his eyes at the TURK, "I am telling you the truth when I say that I have nothing to do with it, but you can verify everything with the General if you wish. Had I anything to do with Rufus' disappearance, he would know about it," he picked up his phone, "I could call him now if you want."

Tseng closed his eyes briefly before turning his attention away from the other. "That will not be necessary. I'd appreciate it if you sent the General to me once he returns." he said curtly, backing down from him for the time being. He could not afford to lose his cool.

Lazard nodded, "Very well," he agreed.

The Wutaian didn't acknowledge the granted request; he merely turned and walked from the room, a cloud of doom and gloom following him.

~*~*~*~

Tseng walked down the long carpeted corridor until he reached the elevator to take him back up to Rufus apartment. To the eye he seemed cool and collected, as after all it would not do to see a person in his position charging through the building. It would most likely have caused some sort of panic, but inside he was anything but calm. His thoughts were racing. Who was the assailant? How did they get in? Where the hell was he? Is he dead? No he couldn't think about that, it would be a blow too devastating. He needed to keep focused.

The doors opened and he stepped in to the stylishly decorated foyer that marked the Vice Presidents apartment; the whole place was a far cry from the garish velvety nightmare of the President's décor. The apartment was coloured in varying shades of blue from the lightest sky, to the deepest navy and silvers. As he stepped into the apartment proper, Tseng's eyes glanced over to the TURKS that were sifting through every piece of upturned furniture and broken objects, searching for something, _anything_ that would hint to Rufus' fate. "Rude."

Rude finished talking with one of his subordinates and dismissed him, then moved over to Tseng, "Reno took another team out to check the city and surrounding area Sir, but there is nothing new in here," He looked at his superior, "We are trying to track down whoever was on surveillance last night, but no one seems to know who it was or where they went."

Tseng was lost in thought for a moment, trying to see if he recalled who should have been on watch. "I take it you checked the rota?" seeing Rude's barely there nod, he sighed, "And I assume it has been altered to the one I set?" Another nod. _Typical, _he thought. Once again the President had meddled with his work, but this time it seemed for a specific reason other than because he thought he knew best. It was likely that he had assigned the duty to one of his brainless henchmen with promises of promotion of some sort, and then once the abduction was completed the 'witness' had been destroyed. "What about phone lines?" he asked.

"The phone lines have been checked several times, but it appears that no unusual calls were made in the last forty eight hours," Rude told him, "Statements are being collected from everyone who was on duty at the time," he added, "They should be completed soon."

"Good, I shall expect them to be completed and on my desk within the next couple of hours." He nodded to the bald TURK, "Have we managed to track down Thomas yet?" Thomas was the guard he set to watch Rufus' door when he was called away in the evening. He believed he was loyal to his command but he could have been mistaken.

Rude shook his head, "There has been no sign of him, his place is completely empty and records have been wiped, somebody is doing a thorough job in hiding anyone connected with this," he mused.

"Yes, but the question is, who?" Tseng scoffed. "Rude, I want you to continue your investigation here. I don't care if you have been over things a hundred times; you will go over them a hundred times more if needed, until you find something of use. There has to be something!" he ordered in his cool tone that usually meant disobey and die.

Rude inclined his head, "Of course, Sir," he moved back across the room and continued to go among his TURKs, to see if there was anything new they had found.

~*~

Feedback is always welcome and very appreciated.

Until next time

~X~X~X~


End file.
